1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic EL device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
The organic electroluminescence (EL) device has a structure in which a light emitting layer formed from a light emitting material is interposed between an anode (pixel electrode) and a cathode (counter electrode). The organic EL devices are adhered to an element substrate and a counter substrate via a sealing material and a filler. A connection terminal that electrically connects the organic EL device and an external apparatus is provided on the element substrate.
JP-A-2014-89803 discloses an organic EL device with a structure in which an end portion of the element substrate and an end portion of the counter substrate are arranged at approximately the same position in plan view, except for a region in which the connection terminal is arranged.
However, in a case where a plurality of organic EL devices is formed at the same time on a large substrate (motherboard), when formed so that the end portions of the element substrate and the counter substrate have substantially the same position, a problem arises of the filler protruding to the neighboring organic EL device side.
Meanwhile, when formed so that the end portion of the counter substrate is further to the inside (so as to become smaller) in plan view than the end portion of the element substrate, a problem arises of the part of the organic EL device to be protected (for example, a sealing film) protrudes. When the part to be protected is to be protected by the counter substrate, a problem arises of the non-display region becoming larger.